


Another Gate, Another Keeper

by chelztoddbrooke



Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anxious Nasir, Best Friends, Cocky Agron, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting Family, Rugby, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelztoddbrooke/pseuds/chelztoddbrooke
Summary: "It was only fair. He didn’t have family, but he had Naevia. She was his Mia, his gatekeeper. If they were going to start doing familial introductions, he had to introduce Agron to Naevia, officially. "
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Naevia & Nasir
Series: The Road To The Goat Farm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Another Gate, Another Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that is has been over a year since I posted on this! I had no idea it had been that long! But, I assure you the next chapter is already almost complete, so fear not, you will not have to wait another year for the next piece. On of my goals this year is to write more regularly. Enjoy!

It was only fair. He didn’t have family, but he had Naevia. She was his Mia, his gatekeeper. If they were going to start doing familial introductions, he had to introduce Agron to Naevia, officially.

That was how he found himself standing at Agron’s door with his best friend, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he raised it to knock.

“Nas, I’m not going to hurt him. Plus I’ve met him, and I like him,” Naevia attempted to reassure her friend. However, she wasn’t being entirely honest. She was here to thoroughly vet Agron. She had no intentions of interrogating him or making him jump through hoops, but unlike Nasir’s meeting with Mia, there would be a proper shovel talk. Nasir had been through too much for Naevia to shirk her best friend duties.

“But that was _before_. That was _different_.”

“Because you didn’t love him then?” Naevia assumed, enjoying the way her best friend blushed all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Something like that,” Nasir mumbled, finally bringing himself to knock.

“It’s open, babe,” Agron called from the other side. Nasir gave Naevia one last worried look and pushed through the door. 

“I thought you guys were going to stand out there chatting forever,” Agron mentioned, not looking up from the paper he was grading. Naevia snorted a laugh and playfully bumped shoulders with her friend. Agron capped his pen and shuffled the papers in front of him into a neat stack. “Hey, sorry,” he greeted finally, moving from the dining room table at the far end of the open living space. Nasir met him halfway for a quick kiss and a soft hug.

“Naevia, it’s nice to see you again. Please make yourself at home,” the tall man welcomed his boyfriend’s best friend into his home. “Dinner should be ready soon.” He’d tossed together a quick potato pizza with homemade alfredo sauce. It was one of his staple dishes and honestly the most delicious thing in his repertoire. 

Nasir squinted up at his boyfriend. Something was different.

"Aggie, what is on your face?"

"Glasses, little man," Agron replied absently, as if he’d been wearing glasses for the entirety of their relationship. He moved back into the kitchen to pull the pizza out of the oven.

"I didn't know you had glasses," Nasir commented. Agron finally returned to the room, sending Nasir a dimpled smile. Nasir's breath caught in his chest at the way Agron's beautiful green eyes looked framed in the stark contrast of his glasses.

"I don't usually wear them. Only when my eyes are tired. So mostly when I’m grading. It's a souvenir from an old rugby concussion," he explained. Nasir shook his head. He was only beginning to hear the extent of the injuries Agron had suffered during his rugby matches. “You like them?” Agron teased, wiggling his eyebrows. He grinned at the blush that brought to his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“My husband plays rugby,” Naevia chimed in, not letting the open flirting get out of hand. “Are you in the local league?”

“Yeah, I play for Kick Tease.” Agron pulled his glasses of and folded them on top of the pile of tests he’d been grading before moving the whole stack off the table and out of the way.

“Oh, Crixus is on Jackal That,” Naevia countered. Something flashed across Agron's face.

“Crixus? Crixus Laerau?” he asked. Naevia nodded. “Your husband is Crixus Laerau?” Agron laughed in disbelief.

“Is that a problem?” the woman responded coolly. The ice in his best friend’s tone had Nasir jumping between the two, ready to defuse the situation. But before he could, Agron spoke again.

“No, no, not at all. He’s a hell of a player. Absolutely brutal. I think he may have been the one to give me my concussion, but that’s just the hazard of the game,” he tossed his hands up defensively.

“Brutal is a good word for it,” Naevia chuckled. “Which why I am on a first name basis with nearly every ER physician in the area. I can’t remember the last time we went more than a week without some part of him being sewn or glued together,” she added with a grim smile. Agron returned her smile, realizing this whole conversation was a test. She was hunting for information and whatever she had found, she liked. He felt himself relax a little. It was imperative he get along with Naevia. It wasn’t like they needed her permission to be together, but he knew her blessing meant a lot to Nasir.

“Do you ever go to his games?” Agron asked, reaching out a hand to pull Nasir into his side. He could still feel the tension coming off the small man and wanted to do what he could to ease it now that he understood Naevia’s objective. Naevia pulled a face in response to his question.

“Believe it or not, I am not the biggest fan of watching my husband get beat to a pulp for sport,” she deadpanned.

“That has been my hesitation with inviting little man to the games, but I think he might enjoy the sweaty men in tight shorts,” he responded, smiling cheekily at the man tucked against him. Naevia barked out a laugh.

“God, I hate you both,” Nasir grumbled lightheartedly, pushing away to find the pizza cutter.

“Oh honey, you love it,” Naevia objected. And she knew he did. Nasir hadn’t had the kind of attention he deserved in a very long time and she was glad to see he was finally getting it.

* * *

The mood remained jovial over dinner. Naevia had no reason to dislike Agron and she wasn’t expecting to find one. She’d seen that initial spark between the two of them when they met at the hospital and recognized it as something much deeper than lust. Since their relationship started, she’d seen a change in Nasir. There was a lightness to him, like he’d finally let go of some of his anxiety and allowed himself to not only be happy, but to be his truest self. Furthermore, it was clear Agron cared deeply for her best friend. However, she needed to hear the man’s intentions directly. She was just waiting for her opportunity.

As if reading her mind, Nasir stood the clear the plates.

“I’ll get those, Nas,” Agron tried to protest.

“You hosted and you cooked, the least I can do is the dishes,” Nasir countered. “Anyone need another drink when I return?” he asked. Both nodded. Nasir smiled and dashed off into the kitchen.

“Alright, let me have it, Naevia,” Agron started, catching Naevia off guard. She furrowed her brow. “You’ve been keeping up good appearances, but the side eye you’ve been sliding me all night is not hard to interpret. So go ahead, give me the business,” he chuckled.

Naevia couldn’t help but laugh herself. She appreciated the fact that Agron didn’t take himself too seriously. It was a nice contrast to Nasir’s relentless vigilance.

“Nasir doesn’t just let people in, for obvious reasons he’s always been very cautious. But he let you in and honestly, I hoped he would. When I met you at the hospital, I liked you. I could see the spark between the two of you and I knew if you could just get past his walls, you would be good for him. I worried a little bit about the whole pacemaker ordeal, but you guys seemed to come out of that stronger than ever, so my original assessment still stands,” she explained.

“But…?” Agron smirked.

“But, you hurt him and I’ll send Crixus after you,” Naevia stated plainly.

“Fair enough.” He shrugged. “I love him, Naevia. The last thing I want to do is hurt him,” he added, telling her that her threat was unnecessary. The conviction in Agron’s statement put Naevia off balance once again. She swallowed thickly, feeling the full weight of Agron’s feelings for Nasir.

“Refills?” Nasir popped back into the room, stopping short as he noticed the tension between Agron and Naevia once again. He glanced between the two as he set their drinks down.

“Thanks, babe,” Agron smiled, tugging his boyfriend into his lap and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He knew the tension was nothing more than him catching Naevia off guard, it was nothing for Nasir to worry about.

“So,” Naevia cleared her throat. “Nasir says you were born in Germany, and you still have family there. Do you make it back there often?”

“Not as often as I’d like. It’s my grandfather and one of my aunts. The rest have made their way to the states or other corners of the world over the years. We trying to get everyone together every couple years. I think we’re doing something this summer. I’d love to bring Nas,” he spared a glance at the man in his lap.

* * *

Agron regaled Naevia and Nasir with tales of his misspent youth until their second round of drinks dwindled.

“Well lovebirds, I should probably get home to my husband. Agron, thank you for having me,”

“Anytime, Naevia,” Agron returned.

“And Nasir, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Nasir replied, following his friend to the door.

“Would you relax? He’s great,” Naevia chuckled, noticing the anxious look on his face.

“Really?” he blinked. 

“Yes, really. Now get back in there and enjoy the rest of your evening. We’ll debrief over lunch,” she laughed again.

Nasir shut the door and rounded on his boyfriend.“Did she really like you?” 

“Everyone likes me,” Agron replied with a cocky grin.

“Are you ever serious?” the little man growled, turning to clear the glasses off the table.

“Hey,” Agron reached out an caught his wrist. “Come here,” He drew the man up against him, meeting his dark eyes. “This thing between you and me, I take very seriously.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Nasir sighed, collapsing against him. Agron pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“No need to be sorry, I know this was a big night for you. Naevia is family. But you don’t need to worry. All she wanted to know was if I love you as much as she does. I told her I did,” he shrugged.

Nasir beamed at him for a moment before his expression shifted to something more contemplative. “Did her husband really give you a concussion?”

“He did.” The larger man grinned.

Nasir shook his head. “I always knew that man was a barbarian.”

“I would reserve judgement, little man. You never asked what I did to him,” Agron chuckled, going to collect the dishes, leaving a gaping Nasir in his wake.


End file.
